Mobile computing devices (e.g. cell phones, PDAs, and gaming devices) are very popular serving as personal organizers, storing documents, photographs, videos, and music, as well as serving as portals to the Internet and electronic mail. In order to fit within the small displays of such devices, documents (e.g., music files and contact lists) are typically displayed in a viewer that can be controlled by scrolling or panning functions. In order to view all or parts of a document image or parse through a list of digital files, software developers typically include scroll or panning functions within applications created for use on mobile devices.